Caught
by LexusGrey
Summary: Sara catches Catherine masturbating in the shower.


Christ it had been a long day. And she *smelled*. She couldn't wait to get in the shower after having had to deal with a decomposing body for the last two hours. The smell of decomp always lingered. As soon as shift was over she hauled ass into the locker room and stripped off her clothes, leaving them in a trail from her locker to the showers, where she immediately turned the water on near-scalding and stepped under the spray. A long, satisfied sigh left her lips as she leaned her head back and allowed the water to douse her hair and her body. She used a pomegranate body wash, twice, and was just beginning to feel fresh and clean when a sudden memory assaulted all of her senses. Sara, whispering in her ear in the interrogation room so their suspect wouldn't hear. Sara, whom she wanted to bury her fingers in and lick all over. As she stood in the shower she remembered the hot breath on her ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up... the husky sound of Sara's voice when it was dropped so low... the smell of her shampoo, the taste of the shared air between them tainted with Sara's presence. Her knees threatened to buckle and she grabbed the showerhead to hold herself upright and regain her sense of balance.

God, she wished Sara were here right now, on her knees in the shower with her head between Cat's legs, her sassy mouth going to work on the blonde's now throbbing pussy. If only her colleague wasn't so hell-bent on working overtime, she might be in the showers now too. Catherine knew what she would do. She'd wrap her fingers so tightly in that mess of dark brown locks that Sara would gasp, and squirm, and work harder to please her.

Gahhhh, it was too much. Cat finished washing her hair and despite the risk, she couldn't resist touching herself. One hand slowly pulled and pinched at her nipples as the other snaked between her thighs, groaning as she penetrated herself, imagining it was Sara's strong fingers pushing into her. Two wasn't enough, and she added a third, stretching and filling herself to breaking point. Sweat dripped from her freshly washed face down into her hair, but it was quickly washed away by the beat of the water in a steady cadence against her skin.

"Sara," she groaned, leaning against the tiled wall of her shower stall, the porcelain cold on her back, making her shiver. A soft moan followed her groan, and she cried out as she pinched her nipples harder, sending a jolt of electric energy straight to her clit.

"Holy shit."

The voice came from the direction of the lockers, and she froze, abandoning all efforts of self-pleasure in a sudden state of terror. That was Sara.

Sara stepped into view, fully clothed, just out of range of the water. Her jaw dropped.

Catherine didn't know what to say. Now that Sara was standing in front of her, undoubtedly privy to the noises she'd just been making and the fact that her fingers, while held motionless, were still buried inside herself, the blonde lost her earlier courage and flushed a bright, embarrassed red.

"I heard my name," Sara stated, her wide eyes roaming Catherine's body and flushed face. "I thought you were talking to me, I had no idea you were jerking off in the showers, Cat."

Catherine couldn't be sure, but it looked like Sara was smirking. Okay, come up with something witty here, Willows. Put her on the defensive. "And once you figured it out, you decided you'd have a look?"

"I was trying, but you seem to have stopped the show. Please, by all means, continue." The cocky brunette leaned one arm against the shower stall, not caring that it put her in range of the occasional water cast-off.

Okay, why couldn't she just step forward and grab Sara like any decent heroine in a movie would do? Her colleague was obviously interested, or at least interested in watching her do herself, but her mind and body were frozen, except for her fingers slowly slipping out from between her legs. She just stared, having run out of things to say.

Sara had no such problem. "Were you fantasizing about me, Catherine?" she asked, one corner of her mouth quirked up in amusement.

Catherine glared.

"I don't need an answer," Sara continued. "It's obvious. Touching yourself in the shower, moaning my name... it's a slam dunk." She loved the way Catherine was trying not to squirm. She had to give the blushing blonde some credit - if it were her in that position, she would have run by now. Literally. "So... what was I doing in your fantasy?"

Catherine stood up taller, her eyes narrowing at the brunette. "You weren't talking," she said bitterly. When Sara laughed, she wanted to hit her... and she wanted to cry. Both urges were very strong. How could Sara think this was funny? Didn't she know how horrified Catherine was at being caught, let alone being caught moaning her name like that? It wasn't funny. Cat was humiliated, afraid that Sara would tell Greg, and Greg would tell everyone else, and she'd never be taken seriously in the lab again.

"Not talking, huh? But I bet I was using my mouth," Sara said coolly, taking a step closer to Catherine, the hot water pounding onto her boots and the bottom of her jeans.

Catherine was already against the wall, so there was nowhere to run. Not that she wanted to run, exactly. More like sink into the floor and disappear. "Just go and tell Greg and get it overwith," she said, fighting the tears valiantly as they threatened to fill her wide blue eyes.

Sara's jaw dropped for the second time in five minutes, and she realized that she had given Catherine the entirely wrong impression. She closed the distance between them, soaking her clothes in the process, and took Catherine's wrists, pressing them into the tiles above her head. "I'm not gonna tell anyone," she said, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Catherine's breath caught in her throat. Sara was so close. Touching her. Their bodies pressed against each other, the heavy wet fabric of Sara's clothing irritating her bare skin. "Then why are you teasing me? Why are you laughing?" _And why are you so close to me? Pinning me to the wall?_

Sara's smirk faded entirely and she brushed her lips across Catherine's. "I'm not laughing now, Cat." Again. A third time, more firmly, requesting and receiving entrance into Cat's mouth, letting her tongue play across impossibly soft lips and slip between them.

A million times she had imagined kissing Sara Sidle. Not once had she imagined Sara Sidle kissing her. She always thought she would take the lead. That Sara would be shy, or hesitant, or nervous. But it was her that was nervous now, and Sara was all confidence. It was sexy, dear God it was sexy, and when Sara's hands started to explore, Catherine thought she might fall down. So much for grabbing Sara's hair and pushing her to her knees, making her work that mouth without words.

Sometimes, though, a fantasy is even better when it's turned upside-down.

Fin


End file.
